imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Constitution
The Imperial Constitution, also known as the Terrian Constitution, the Redosian Constiution, or just simply the Constitution is the offical state document and set of laws governing the Terrian Empire. Issued in 2081, the Constiution sets up the frame of the world government. History Codes, Consistutional Conflict, no Consistitution When George I came to power in 2018, the Kingdom of Redosia, the Terrian Empire's modern legal predesscor, was engaged in the Great Terrian War which would last until 2050. Redosia had no codified or least no organized set of laws. The De facto consistitution was supposed to be the Redosian Consistitutional Codes, passed by George I in 2020. However, the Codes contrdicted themselves on many clauses. One article declared the king was supreme ruler of Redosia and had the sole preorgrative to call or dissolve the Supreme Consulatory. It also granted the king the power to issue proclamations on his own initative. Another article in the Codes said the Supreme Consulatory, the state executive body, was the "sole embodiment of government power" and could not be dissolved by the king without it's apporval. The Consulatory also had to apporve king issued decrees and could pass laws without his interfrence, while the article says the king's appoval is needed for laws. The Codes also contradicted on millitary, budgetary, and taxing matters (one article giving the king the sole initative to lay taxes, another giving the Consulatory the sole power and not the king). In 2028, a full fledged government arguement errupted and nearly ruined the war effort. In the end, the king won and the Codes were repealed after a debate in the Counslatory. The king then issued a simple regulation dissolving the Consulatory, empowering him that he ruled alone, and appointing a Privy Council to advise him. For 50 years, the regulation was the de facto set of laws. Drafting of Consistitution In 2058, on the death of George I, his son Issac, born in Israel, became emperor. Howerver Issac did little while in office and died about 20 years later in 2078. Issac's 16 year old son, Peter, born in Russia, became emperor. The regulation had said that a young emperor's mother could decide if her son could reign fully. Peter's mother, old and not intrested in government, excrised this right. On 22 June 2079, Peter was coronated and crowned by the Russian Archbishop. The new emperor knew that his country needed a codified law. So a commission was appointed to draft a document. Three men proposed their own versions of a consistitution: King-Wing proposed a parilamentary democracy, Hans Gurbreich proposed a consistutional monarchy, and Shid-Ashani proposed an aboslute imperial monarchy. The emperor adopted Shid-Ashani's proposal and a constitution was written based on it. On 22 November 2081, the document was signed and progulmated by the emperor. =The Constitution= Imperial Edict ratifying Constitution TO ALL OUR FAIFTHFUL SUBJECTS, After Months of Prepration, We progumlate this Constitution in the Year Two Thousand One Hundred and Eighty One, In the Year, in the Reign of Our Lord Number Three. The right of sovereignty of the State, We have inherited from Our Ancestors, and We shall bequeath them to Our descendants. Neither We nor they shall in the future fail to wield them, in accordance with the provisions of the Constitution hereby granted. We now declare to respect and protect the security of the rights and of the property of Our people, and to secure to them the complete enjoyment of the same, within the extent of the provisions of the present Constitution and of the law. Whereas We make it the joy and glory of Our heart to behold the prosperity of Our country, and the welfare of Our subjects, We do hereby, in virtue of the Supreme power We inherit from Our Imperial Ancestors, promulgate the present immutable fundamental law, for the sake of Our present subjects and their descendants. Therefore, this Cnstitution is progulmated and shall come into force by the Twenty Second of November. Done by His Imperial Majesty's own hand at Saint Petersburg, the Catherine Palace. The offical texts are English, Russian, German, French, Italian, Chinese, Arabic, and South African and shall be published throughout the empire in such languages. Affixed here the Imperial Seal Signature of His Majesty: Peter I, Terrian Emperor The Twentieth Day of November of Two Thousand One Hundred and Eighty One. Constitution of the Terrian Empire WE THE SUBJECTS of the Planet Earth, the Peoples of the former Kingdoms of Redosia, Violentam, Greenland, and Blluegaria, went through a painful war that lasted for four decades. From the ashes of the great war, we have found ourselves in a glorious Empire that has to be preserved. Therefore, in order to preserve security, civil liberties, the accord of the planet, and the unity of the empire, we put in place this Constitution. The State shall bear the name of the Terrian Empire, and shall be governed by the following: THE PROVINCES AND THE CONTIENTS Article 1 The following are the contients of which the Empire consists of and has full jurdisction and power over, in all matters and ways, overulling the local peoples and governments: Greenland, North America, the Carrebean, Central America, South America, Antartica, Europe, the countries of Norway, Finland, and Sweeden, Russia, Eurasia, Africa, Asia, the Pacific Islands, Australia and Tazmania, New Zealand, India, and the small uninhabited islands. The following are the oceans and major seas the Empire has jurdisction and full power over: The Atlantic Ocean, the Pacific Ocean, the Artic Ocean, the Southern Ocean, the Indian Ocean, the Black and Caspian Sea, the Baltic, the major Southern Sea within Europe, the Seas in the Americas, those in Asia, Africa, and elsewhere. Article 2 Each Contient of the Empire shall be governed by a Contiential Board, appointed by the Emperor and dismissed by him at his will, who shall administer each Contient. Section 1 The Boards and their Divisions The Boards shall be: the North American Board, the Central American Board, the Carrebean Board, the South American Board, the European Board, the Asatic-Russian Board, the Pacific Board, the African Board, the Austrailian Board, and the Antartican Board. Each Board shall be divided into thirteen departments responsible for the areas of government administration: *Department of Security (for police, security, contiential disaster relief programs, emergency aid funding, armed contiential forces) *Department of Defense (for security and contiential defense affairs) *Department of Treasury (for fiscal, economic, and fianical affairs) *Department of Justice (for legal proscuetion, law enforcement, management of prisions and community service programs) *Department of Interior (for land management, conservation of natural resources, management of contiential resource monopolies) *Department of Agiculture (for food supply, food safety, benefits for farmers, control of farms, rural development, regulation of agiculture) *Department of Commerce (for economic growth, management of commerce, economic job expansions, some economic stastics) *Department of Labor (for management of unemployment benefit programs, management of job employment programs, protection of worker's rights, proper factory conditions, labor codes) *Department of Health and Human Services (for management of Medcaid and Medcare programs, operation of health services, funding and supervision of hospitals, immunization and vaccination programs, medical regulations and codes, health stastics, management of public welfare and disblity programs) *Department of Housing and Urban Management (for management of state housing programs, encouragement of urban development, handling of most city public works, housing and mortage regulations and rates) *Department of Transportation (for maintainment and operation of transportation, encouragement of cleaner technology, handling and construction of some public works, transport codes and regulations) *Department of Energy (to manage mineral resources, building nuclear reactors, properly disposing energy waste, placing energy codes and reguations, operation of mining and energy projects) *Department of Education (to fund and supervise schools, issuing educational circulum, imposing educational codes and rules, supervising school boards) Section 2. The Boards' Leadership Each Board shall be led by a Emperor-appointed President, four Vice Presidents, thirteen secetaries, one from each department, and fourteen deputy advisors. As the President and Vice Presidents are appointed by the Emperor alone, the President appoints the secetaries and deputy advisors. The Presidents, as leader of each Board, shall run the Board's Administration and they may issue executive regulations and proclamations over their Boards. Presidents may appoint their own Advisory Board to advise them on Board affairs. When Presidents are absent, the highest deputy Vice President and if he is gone, the other Vice Presidents, or if they are gone, the secetaries, shall adminster tbe Board. Vice Presidents shall chair meetings and maintain legislative order. Section 3. Powers of each Board Each Board shall have full power and jurdisction over the contients they are assigned to. They have management of government administration, supervision of their contients, and legislative and executive power. Article 3 Each Contient shall be divided into regional provinces, each led by a governor and such as to be explained in this article. Provinces